Ryan, Winnie The Pooh
Ryan, Winnie The Pooh & The Gang Meets Annie (2014) is another new upcoming movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It will appear on YouTube & Google Drive somewhere in the near future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters meets Ten-year-old Annie Bennett is a foster child living in Harlem. She lives with the alcoholic and bitter Colleen Hannigan, who has taken in four other foster girls named Isabella, Tessie, Mia, and Pepper in order to receive money from the state. Unlike the other girls, Annie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters believes her parents will one day return for her and imagines what they might be like ("Maybe"). The next morning, Hannigan (annoyed by the girls' singing from the previous night) puts them to work cleaning up the apartment ahead of a visit from their social worker ("It's the Hard-Knock Life"). On the other side of the city, Will Stacks, cell phone mogul and billionaire, is running a disastrous campaign for mayor of New York City. His hotshot adviser Guy, his assistant Grace Farrell, and bodyguard Nash attempt to help him clean up his public image, but Stacks' general dislike for people alienates him from would-be voters. Running home from after another failed attempt to discover her parents ("Tomorrow"), Annie is rescued by Stacks from the path of a speeding truck. A video of Stacks' heroism goes viral and his approval rating goes up. Guy suggests that Stacks invite Annie to his home for lunch as a publicity stunt to capitalize on the public interest in Annie. Annie, recognizing an opportunity, suggests that Stacks become her temporary guardian, promising him more photo opportunities. Stacks agrees, and Annie moves into his luxurious but lonely penthouse ("I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here"). Meanwhile, Hannigan is frustrated that Annie has become famous while her own life goes nowhere ("Little Girls"). Stacks arranges many public outings with Annie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters were always in the eye of reporters and social media, including taking her to a film premiere with her foster sisters ("You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile"). Grace and Nash are charmed by their new charge and soon grow to love her. Annie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters however, grows concerned that Stacks never seems to enjoy himself and does her best to cheer him up. Stacks, in turn, begins to see that Annie's life mirrors his own disadvantaged childhood. He begins to open up to her, culminating in the two bonding over their mutual love of New York City ("The City's Yours"). However, during a public event when Stacks asks Annie to read a speech ("Opportunity"), he learns that Annie is illiterate, making him realize that he cares for Annie and makes plans to formally adopt them. Guy, who does not see or understand the change, plans to stage a publicity stunt in which Stacks will reunite Annie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters with her parents. This he believes will be the final stroke to getting Stacks elected mayor, while securing for Guy a huge bonus that will allow him to retire from public relations. He offers Hannigan part of his anticipated bonus if she will help him find a set of fake parents to present to the public at the right moment ("Easy Street"), but when Hannigan bungles her end of the deal, he ditches her in favor of hiring two actors and faking a DNA test. Annie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters are publicly reunited with her "parents". Stacks is miserable at the prospect of losing her, and Hannigan is disturbed to learn that Guy plans to leave Annie with these strangers until after the election, then abandon her on the streets. Hannigan, Will, and Annie reflect on their inner conflict ("Who Am I?") before Hannigan, along with the foster girls, goes to Stacks to tell him that Annie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters are in danger. After an extended car/helicopter chase, the fake parents are cut off by Stacks' helicopter and the police. Annie is rescued. Due to the comments the impostors made, Annie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters still believes that Stacks betrayed her. To prove himself, Stacks goes to the reporters on the scene and formally announces he is withdrawing from the mayoral race in order to spend more time with his new adopted daughter Annie. At Annie's urging, Stacks invites Grace to dinner and the two kiss marking their new romantic relationship. Annie, Grace, Stacks, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters look forward to their future as a family ("I Don't Need Anything But You"). Some time later, Stacks is devoting his time and money by giving back to New York City starting by founding a literacy center, where, at the opening, Annie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters are able to read a speech. The film concludes with Greg, Marcia, Jan, Peter, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Vada, Thomas J., Sid, Earl Sinclair and his family, Chip, Dale, Miss Piggy, Huey, Dewie, Louie, Tommy Pickles, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, the Penguins of Madagascar, Thedore Tugbaot, Maisy Mouse, Kwicky Koala, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Simba, Simon, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show gang, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Ash and their friends, Littlefoot and his friends, the Jungle Crew, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Osmosis Jones, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Dragon, Puss in Boots, the Teen Titans, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, the gang of Fraggle Rock, Spongebob, Ryan, Ash, Tai, Littlefoot, Alex, Simba, Stan, Greg, DJ Tanner, Malcolm, the Kids Next Door Cosplay Gang, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, the cast of the Dylan and friends, Jeremy the crow, Kids World's Adventures Team, the rest of their characters and the whole cast singing a reprise of "Tomorrow". Trivia * Greg, Marcia, Jan, Peter, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Vada, Thomas J., Sid, Earl Sinclair and his family, Chip, Dale, Miss Piggy, Huey, Dewie, Louie, Tommy Pickles, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, the Penguins of Madagascar, Thedore Tugbaot, Maisy Mouse, Kwicky Koala, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Simba, Simon, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show gang, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Ash and their friends, Littlefoot and his friends, the Jungle Crew, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Osmosis Jones, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Dragon, Puss in Boots, the Teen Titans, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, the Fraggle Rock Animated gang, Spongebob, Ryan, Ash, Tai, Littlefoot, Alex, Simba, Stan, Greg, DJ Tanner, Malcolm, the Kids Next Door Cosplay Gang, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, the cast of the Dylan and friends, Jeremy the crow, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of their characters will guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes Video Gallery RWTPATGMA.jpg qwannie002.jpg qwannie003.jpg qwannie004.jpg qwannie005.jpg qwannie006.jpg qwannie007.jpg qwannie008.jpg qwannie009.jpg qwannie010.jpg qwannie011.jpg qwannie012.jpg qwannie013.jpg qwannie014.jpg RWTPATGMA 2014.png qwannie015.jpg qwannie016.jpg qwannie017.jpg qwannie018.jpg qwannie019.jpg qwannie020.jpg qwannie021.jpg qwannie022.jpg qwannie023.jpg qwannie024.jpg qwannie025.jpg qwannie026.jpg qwannie027.jpg qwannie028.jpg qwannie029.jpg qwannie030.jpg qwannie031.jpg qwannie032.jpg qwannie033.jpg qwannie034.jpg qwannie035.jpg qwannie036.jpg qwannie037.jpg qwannie038.jpg qwannie039.jpg qwannie040.jpg qwannie041.jpg qwannie042.jpg qwannie043.jpg qwannie044.jpg qwannie045.jpg qwannie046.jpg qwannie047.jpg qwannie048.jpg qwannie049.jpg qwannie050.jpg qwannie051.jpg qwannie052.jpg qwannie053.jpg qwannie054.jpg qwannie055.jpg qwannie056.jpg qwannie057.jpg qwannie058.jpg qwannie059.jpg qwannie060.jpg qwannie061.jpg qwannie062.jpg qwannie063.jpg qwannie064.jpg qwannie065.jpg qwannie066.jpg qwannie067.png qwannie068.jpg qwannie069.jpg qwannie070.jpg qwannie071.jpg qwannie072.jpg qwannie073.jpg qwannie074.jpg qwannie075.jpg qwannie076.jpg qwannie077.jpg qwannie078.jpg qwannie079.jpg qwannie080.jpg qwannie081.jpg qwannie082.png qwannie083.jpg qwannie084.jpg qwannie085.jpg qwannie086.jpg qwannie087.jpg qwannie088.jpg qwannie089.jpg qwannie090.jpg qwannie091.jpg qwannie092.jpg qwannie093.jpg qwannie094.jpg qwannie095.jpg qwannie096.jpg qwannie097.jpg qwannie098.jpg qwannie099.jpg qwannie100.jpg qwannie101.jpg qwannie102.jpg qwannie103.jpg qwannie104.jpg qwannie105.jpg qwannie106.jpg qwannie107.jpg qwannie108.jpg qwannie109.jpg qwannie110.jpg qwannie111.jpg qwannie112.jpg qwannie113.jpg qwannie114.jpg qwannie115.jpg qwannie116.jpg qwannie117.jpg qwannie118.jpg qwannie119.jpg qwannie120.jpg qwannie120-206.jpg qwannie207.jpg qwannie208.jpg qwannie209.jpg qwannie210.jpg qwannie211.jpg qwannie212.jpg qwannie213.jpg qwannie214.jpg qwannie215.jpg qwannie216.jpg qwannie217.jpg qwannie218.jpg qwannie219.jpg qwannie220.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films